


What Dreams and Mages Bring

by Abloodydistraction



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Best Friends, Cutesy, F/M, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot Collection, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, friends sleeping together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abloodydistraction/pseuds/Abloodydistraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor always seems to have the same bugs in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

Cullen slumped up the many stairs to Sam’s room, exhausted from filling out paperwork that Josephine demanded him to do in his office yet she insisted that he stay in her room. Something about having no roof over his head in a crumbling tower not being good for him? He digressed, he may have liked his room with his, limited amount of things, but he also liked his lover in his arms.   
Cullen carefully pushed the heavy wooden door open and closed it behind him and tiptoed, as much as one could tiptoe in iron plates, to the edge of his lover’s bed.  
He felt a smile creep up on him when he saw the serenity in his love’s sleeping face, one of Varric’s books resting on her chest. He removed his coat and began to undress himself. The fire in the room crackled as it was reduced to a small flame and a few burning embers, Cullen laid his armour on the chair carefully while he breathed out through chapped lips.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and blew out the candle on her bedside. As he pulled the blankets back and began to nestle in beside the small dark haired elf. He took the book from her hand and placed it on the floor beside him, letting it drop with a thunk as he wrapped himself up in her arms.   
“There you are.” She smiled through hazy green eyes and pressed herself against his chest, he silently thanked Josephine for suggesting silk nightgowns. Yawning, he kissed the top of her hair and held her close to him as she drew circles in his back.   
“Good night my darling.” The elf in his arms snuggled closer into his warmth as the thick blanket slid away. Cullen tucked his chin into her short messy brown hair.   
“Good night ma vhenan” Cullen’s face warmed as the softness of her voice made him want to hold more and more of her. He closed his eyes and began to think of nothing but holding her.  
As he held her in sleep he couldn’t help but notice how perfectly his muscular arms fit around her thin waist. He smiled, for once he was able to think clearly and he felt he owed that to her. She gave him the strength he needed and with her to encourage him he felt as if he could fly. Listening to her breathe gently into his chest he felt the exhaustion of the day catch up with him and smiled himself to sleep.

“INQUISITOR! I JUST FOUND THE MOST AMAZING BOOK!” Cullen startled himself awake as his eyes darted open, Sam sat up straight away, knocking Cullen in the chin with her elbow. Dorian had slammed the heavy door leading into the room open, not only letting himself in, but also the cold that came from below.   
“Oh ma vhenan! I am so sorry.” Sam tentatively touched Cullen’s hands over his jaw, he refused her touch, turning away from her and tried to get a hold of himself as his eyes begun to well up. Dorian lit the candle Cullen had just put out mere moments ago and sat beside the inquisitor as she made an attempt to comfort her lover.

  
“Dorian we were sleeping!” Sam laid her hand on Cullen’s bare back as he shook in pain and embarrassment. Dorian laughed as leaned into the soft down pillows and silk sheets.  
“Yes and I was reading as per the usual.” Dorian removed his shoes and kicked them off of his feet and onto the floor, inserting his cold toes into the warmth Cullen and Sam had created. As his feet pressed against Sam’s bare legs she shivered, but did not move away from him.   
“When I found this, take a look Sam!” Dorian held the small leather bound book in front of Sam’s face as he began to get cozy under the blankets and into the down pillows, settling in besides the inquisitor, sapping all of the heat from her. Cullen blinked the tears back and turned to see what it was Dorian had gotten so excited about, but his feathers were ruffled to see that Dorian had settled into bed. Sam rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took the book from her lap,

  
“An arcane warrior?” Dorian nodded as he leaned over towards her. “and an elf?” Dorian nestled deeper into the blankets.   
“There’s more, look for the author’s name.” Cullen laid his head on the inquisitor’s shoulder, she placed a soft kiss on his head and turned the book over. “Do you see that?”  
“This is the Hero of Ferelden’s journal? How did you get this?!” The inquisitor nearly squealed with delight as she flipped through the pages. Dorian chuckled and leaned over onto arm as he yawned.   
“I must admit, it seems to have fallen from our dear spy master’s desk and onto my chair.” Sam chuckled as she fell back onto the pile of pillows beneath her.   
“Dorian, you did not!” Cullen chimed in as he leaned over Sam as she skimmed through the worn leather book.   
“Commander I have no honest idea of what you are insinuating, but I did not such thing!” Dorian cocked an eyebrow as a smirk grew across his face. “My guess is that our dearest ‘Hero Queen’ left this out in the open and Leliana must have picked it up.” Cullen’s heart sank as he realized that he had indeed met the Queen once before, and that he was not of sound mind during their brief meeting.   
“Uh dearest, may I take a look at that?” Cullen’s fingers caressed the tips of the pages, but she brought it away from him.  
“Dorian listen to this;

_‘Alistair and I had a most peculiar talk this evening about spreading cheese throughout Ferelden once he becomes king of all things. Subsequently, I am now writing this while he sleeps beside me snoring like Oghren after a feast of nug rump roast and ale. Maker I love this man! Not only does he love like a bear but he makes me feel like a port in a storm... He may be able to kill a darkspawn in one hit, but he is my delicate little prince.’_

“Oh Creators! can you imagine what would happen if anyone else found this?” Dorian snored softly, nestled beside Sam underneath the pile of blankets, he rubbed his face into her side, his arm wrapped around her like a mabari with a bone.   
Sam smiled as she yawned and kissed the top of his hair.   
“Sweet dreams da’len.” Dorian smiled slightly in his sleep, warm and comfortable beside his friend. The inquisitor blinked back sleep and rested her head on top of Dorian’s.   
Cullen sighed as he pulled the blankets back from his body. He shivered as his feet touched down on the cold stone floor and held his body as he went to close the heavy wood door.   
Cullen tiptoed to the bedside and took the journal from the inquisitor’s chest. He rubbed his thumb over the worn leather and began to skim the fading pages.  
  
 _‘Today was one of the hardest days of our journey thus far. I will never forget the look of that templar pleading with me to kill all of the mages in the tower. He was not hateful, there was no malice in his eyes, but he was scared. I could feel it in his voice. What they must have done to him… I do not wish to think what would turn a man from the maker in such a way. I only hope that Irving would get him the help he needs. And I pray every night that he may grow far from being malevolent.’  
_  
Cullen shifted his eyes from the sleeping forms of Dorian and Sam. He skimmed further into the journal, seeking to sate his curiosity.  
  
 _‘Morrigan presented a plan. Have my dearest lay with her in order to conceive a child. Doing so would spare him from death, or, as she herself put it, living a life without the woman he loves. Riordan said he would make the sacrifice, but if no warden dies, then who am I to say no? If the plan even works that is to say...’_  
  
Cullen felt as if he should not have read that. His face reddened and he swallowed hard and went to the fire, looking over the various pages of scandalous secrets able to bring down the kingdom, he tore them from the thinning leather and threw them in, adding another log of wood. He smiled softly.  
Looking up from the now growing fire he left the leather bound book on a chair and approached the bed. He put out the candle beside Dorian, and sat beside Sam, twisting his body towards her as he gently pushed her hair behind her ear. Her breath moved Dorian’s hair softly, he chuckled lightly to himself as he laid down beside Sam, exhausted and forlorn from the day’s events.   
He pulled the thick blankets up to his chin and buried his face into the inquisitor’s soft brown hair. He kissed her hair and tenderly rested his hand on his lover’s shoulder as he slept. **  
  
  
**


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle tactics aren't the only thing that needs to be discussed.

The pale moonlight shined in, illuminating the already dimly lit room, a fire crackled in the center of the room as Cullen probed it with an iron rod. Samara Lavellan put her book down on her chest and slowly released as a shallow breath, the proverbial miasma of the day’s events as a discontented sigh. Without a second thought of the distress of the day, the Inquisitor smiled to herself as she watched the muscles’ of her lover’s bare back stretch and contract as he knelled over the fire, a cool sweat beading down his neck and forehead as he rearranged the nearby kindling. Catching her gaze, Dorian grumbled to himself from the opposite side of the plush fabrics and furs of the bed.   
“Sam if you could stare any harder he’d be crushed to death.” turning a page in his book, Dorian tsked and tapped a frigid finger over the purple binding leather. Despite Sam’s desire to dismiss from her mind the day’s previous events, Dorian dwelled on them and scowled every time he had to readjust his scorched hip and aching legs. Dorian lowered his eyes and glared as he realized his friend’s avoidance of the elephant in the room, and instead her peaked interest in her commander’s shoulder blades.   
“Sam? Are you even listening to me?” Dorian placed his book onto his lap out of habit, then realized his mistake as quickly as he made it and let out a small yelp. Removing the book and throwing it onto the floor out of spite, Sam snapped her attention to the other mage as he tightened his thin hands into fists. Sam sighed as Dorian threw himself back onto the pillows and faked a choking sob.   
“Oh my darling Inquisitor! Mighty Herald of Andraste! Why have you forsaken me so!” As Cullen continued working over the fire, he remained oblivious of the conversation taking place behind him, either oblivious or avoiding the subject, he was content to stay by the fire and away from snide comments and sarcastic remarks.   
“Dorian, I told you to take cover and you completely ignored me!” Sam crossed her arms tightly, confident in her argumentative state. However, Dorian persisted.  
“How was I supposed to hear you over that giant bear roaring nonstop?!”   
“What bear? There was no-Oh Dorian, do not insult Blackwall! He was being blasted with fire.”  
“So was I! We all were! You and Cole were the only ones to escape from that beast unscathed!” Dorian huffed and shifted his weight slightly off of his side.  
“And another thing! Why even bother slapping that hairy bastard awake when all he does is taunt the damn dragon!” Dorian’s anger caused small flames to escape from the palms of his closed hands, the fire in the hearth blazed quickly causing Cullen to slide out of his kneeling position onto his back, “What is the point in that! We were being burned alive and thrown into the rocks and all he does is yell at the damned thing! You can’t yell a dragon to death, I’ve tried!” Sam’s green eyes glowed ever so slightly in the darkening atmosphere of the room, biting her lip she muttered a curse before raising her voice to match Dorian’s.   
“He did that to draw the dragon’s attention Dorian! It’s not my fault you decided it would be a good idea to cast spells directly under the damned thing’s tail. Don’t blame Blackwall for your own faults.” Cullen bit his lip as he accidentally slid his leg over the hearth and knocked the stand holding the fire iron on to the floor.   
“Uh. I should go?” Cullen rubbed his reddened neck nervously, covered in ash and sweating profusely, not only due to the fire but the awkwardity of the situation between the two people he often shared a bed with. Casting a shadow over the grand bed, Cullen blinked and quivered slightly as he looked away from his lover’s stern glowing gaze. He let out a cough as the aura of the room itself felt as if it would be lit ablaze any second. His back sweltered from the rising heat, definitely a side effect of Dorian’s growing anger. He made a movement towards the door, his actions becoming fervent towards the idea, only to fall back to lethargy as he realized glowing green eyes watched his every move.   
“Cullen wait,” Sam peeled back the lavish furs and lowered herself to the floor, her tanned legs glided towards the larger man, her hips swayed rhythmically, and her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she approached him, she raised a slender hand and pressed it firmly onto his bare chest. Standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his ear  
“You have to take my side in this, or I will never hear the end of it.” He would never admit it, but the way that Sam’s eyes glowed in the darkness scared him more than the sleek movements of her body relaxed him. Pressing the warmth of his hand into the small of her back, he turned her away from him and walked her back into the bed, glad to not be looking at the gleam in her eyes. Watching as she moved her book away for him to lay in beside her, she put a pillow between herself and Dorian as Cullen wrapped an arm around her from behind, glum and depressed by this action he coughed awkwardly.   
“It’s been a long day for all of us. Why don’t we just sleep it off and discuss our battle tactics in the morning?” The fire blazed as Dorian hissed through his teeth,   
“Battle tactics aren’t the problem.” Gritting his teeth now, Dorian sulked on his side of the bed, turning and grimacing through the pain of his aching side he turned away from Sam and Cullen.   
“The reason why I got behind the dragon? You went to revive Blackwall after the beast slammed him into the ground. Cole was trying to distract it while you were casting a spell, and I was the only one in cover under the cliff. It was going to kill all of you, so I came out of hiding, and I did what was necessary, I saved you from being killed by that thing, and you didn’t even say thank you.” Dorian was silent then, and the fire, though now bright and full, was only lukewarm.   
“Dorian… I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me before?” Sam removed the down feather pillow from between them, and moved herself closer to her friend. The silk of his pajamas smelled faintly of smoke and cinged hair. Without falter Dorian’s emotions rose along with the fire’s flames. Cullen pulled himself closer to Sam as thoughts and memories brought to his attention.   
“You called the horse and ran.” Dorian, broken, recalling the events in his head stammered for words.  
“You loaded Blackwall onto the horse, called Cole, and ran. You left me when the dragon slammed me into the rocks. You left like I was nothing.” Sam stifled a small chuckle, peaking Dorian’s anger even more.   
“Dorian, do you really think I left you there?” Dorian turned on his side to lock eyes with the elf.  
“I saw you! I saw you leave!” The fire roared, emulating the fury and despondency of the man.   
“You must have hit your head harder than I thought.” Sam, eyes slim and glowing incandescently through the darkness.  
“The dragon pushed you into the rocks, Blackwall was out of it, we all would have died. I sent Cole with Blackwall on the horse, and he distracted the dragon. When I got to you, you were out cold and the dragon was too preoccupied chasing Cole on the horse to notice us, so I dragged you under the cliff near the waterfall and cast a barrier on us until Cole could get away, and the dragon left.” Sam sighed as Dorian’s fire continued to rage.   
“Cullen is right, it’s been a long day. You’re injured. Get some rest and we’ll talk more in the morning.” Dorian huffed as Sam turned to face Cullen’s smooth chest. The commander held the smaller elf woman tightly in his arms. Embracing her as she drew gentle circles into his stomach, he lifted his eyes to Dorian’s and smiled awkwardly as he made eye contact with his friend. Dorian blushed hard and lifted the blankets over his head.   
The fire in the mantle cooled, soothing and warm.


	3. Lethalan

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He was turned away from her, so he could not have possibly seen the look on her face. The way her eyes sparked with disbelief but her mouth was slightly agape. She had been scared, nearly paralyzed with fear and yet this man she had just met stood with such a dignified grace and calmness in a room filled with the rank smell of death and stagnant water. The young elf swallowed hard and kept her staff close to her breast as he began to push forward, thinking she was following behind. She had been younger than even the Hero of Ferelden, someone she admired and now more than ever strived to be like since she became the herald. But she was not as brave. She quivered in the muck, and her bottom lip quivered as well. She wanted to say something to this man, to tell him that she would be brave but she instead stood and teared up as she watched him pull forward without her. He stopped finally after realizing that the young girl was not moving.  
Through the dim green light he realized her tears in her glowing yellow orbs, and softened his gaze as he approached her.  
"It's okay to be frightened my dear, but I'm right here beside you and I promise I will never let anything happen to you so long as we both live." He placed one large palm over her shoulder and trailed down to grasp her slender fingers. Giving her hand a light squeeze as he led her through to the well lit area, she smiled with a confidence she had not realized before.  
Dorian awoke with a start. Another nightmare and another rude awakening. He wondered when they would end. He inhaled sharply as he turned away from the sleeping figure beside him. Kicking the blankets off of his legs despite the biting cold he lifted himself out of the bed and found a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him.  
"Couldn't sleep, my dear inquisitor?" Wiping the sweat from his brow, he spoke lightly and moved quietly towards the small elf perched on the long leather sofa, the soft glow was something he had never quite gotten used to. Sam watched him with tired wide eyes as he sat beside her, taking her small feet in his hand and placing her legs over his knees.  
"If Cullen knew you kept having nightmares every night he'd put you under surveillance for demons." Sam rested her head over the arm of the sofa. "But it's about your father, what you told me before isn't it?" Dorian hummed in his throat.  
"Why do you wear shoes? Are you really an elf?"  
"No matter the cost, I will not let anyone hurt you. I will protect you." Dorian laughed slightly.  
"Solas never wears shoes. Do you think his feet ever get cold?"  
"I mean it lethalan. You are dear to me, and no matter what others may think I will remain by your side for however long it will take for you to take back Tevinter. You are the kindest bravest soul I know and I admire you so much. Please do not forget that I am your friend before everything else." Her head was turned in a way that she could not have seen his face. His lip trembled and he could not help but stifle a giggle as he began to tear up. He palmed his eyes and let out a small laugh. Wrapping her slender arms around his head she kissed his hair and laughed quietly along with him before whispering.  
"I wear shoes because I don't like my feet."


	4. The End Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU version of what would have occurred if The Inquisitor told Cullen to take the lyrium. Not really the end.

"When was the last time you spoke?" His voice was solid  
"Maybe a month. Either way he won't talk to me. I've even sent him a letter apologizing and he still refuses to give me as much as an acknowledgement of my presence." Dorian rolled his eyes as he crossed the narrow section of his books to where she sat, sprawled out in his chair plucking idly away at his lute strings.  
"Look, I don't want to tell you what to do, since I would be damned well furious at the way he's acting, and I am, but I say you march right in there and tell him outright that you need to talk." Sam strummed one last chord, "I want to give him space Dorian. I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Clenching his fists, he tensed then released before laying his hands on the arms of the chair boxing the smaller elf in.  
"If you two never speak again, and say something were to happen to one of you, how would you feel?" He lowered his head to meet her eyes, "He told me he doesn't want to hurt you, that he wants you but can't have you right now, and he's only a very very short walk away." Sam placed her forehead gently against Dorian's,  
"We can talk about it. We can get through this together. I do not want him to be alone when he's like this." Dorian saw the worry in her eyes and placed a slender finger under her chin lifting it up slightly, he smiled.  
"Dorian, you will take care of him for me won't you?" He kissed her forehead then.  
"Of course I will." Sam wanted to cry then, but felt no real need to. She knew Cullen, and she knew that this was it. Dorian placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair back before taking her into a full embrace. She held onto him lightly as he smothered her. His heart beat was slow and powerful. Releasing her, Dorian sighed.  
"Remember the night we all lay in the great hall and listened to Varric's story about the champion and the archduke? What happened to us all?" Dorian returned to his reading then, trying to distract himself from the crumbling relationships beginning to surround him, avoiding the flask of alcohol in his belt around his worried friend was proving more difficult than he thought it would be. Sam made an attempt to distract herself as well, casting a small ball of frozen ice and lightning in the palm of her hand, something she would often do as a child to calm herself when stressed out with her duties in the clan, and difficult situations with the keeper. She moved it from one hand to the next and watched the glowing static and frost cling to her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect sporadic updates as I often get prompts for these losers and write when ever I want to.


End file.
